Just anouther Day
by pesi
Summary: Grissom decides the best way to get Sara and Cath talking would be for tem to work together but with a lot of bad luck, strippers poisonous plants and hot pants can they work together……
1. Chapter 1

**Summery**: Grissom decides the best way to get Sara and Cath talking would be for tem to work together but with a lot of bad luck, strippers poisonous plants and hot pants can they work together……

"Grissom are you sure that's a good idea?" questioned Nick while drinking his coffee.

"I think we could end up with a extra dead body," said Greg smiling.

"And if they don't kill each other it might be you" warned Warrick.

"They need to work with each other its as simple as that I'm sure they can be civil, they've been getting on better" the last part of Grissom statement was more of a question.

"Well were about to find out" said Warrick as Sara entered the room looking slightly more sleep deprived than usual.

"Hey" smiled Greg

"What, what have you done" said Sara glaring at him.

"Nothing" replied Greg innocently "why"

"You have that look," said Sara as Catherine came in greeting Warrick and ignoring Sara and Greg.

"Hey there Cath" grinned Greg.

"What have you done?" asked Catherine as Nick snorted on his coffee laughing at how similar Cath and Sara could be.

"Why do people keep asking me that?" cried Greg throwing his arms in the air.

"Right assignments," said Grissom interrupting.

"Greg your with me double at the Palms, Warrick B and E in Henderson, Nick your doing the prelim today?" he asked as Nick nodded "and ladies a decomp in West hill's"

At this everyone turned to face Catherine and Sara. This was the first case they would have worked together since their big argument. Since then the closest they'd got to talking was when Nick was taken and after that hello was as much conversation they made except after a incident involving Catherine's office door and one of Sara and Greg's experiments which ending in Nick having to physically restrain Sara and Warrick drag Catherine into the locker room.

"Ok" said Sara picking up her coffee cup as Catherine took the sheet from Grissom.

"A map?" questioned Catherine looking at the paper.

"It's a bit hard to find, off the beaten track"

"It's near the botanical garden's isn't it?" asked Sara as Greg laughed at Grissom

"Well I didn't know where it was"

"GIL Grissom DIDN'T KNOW SOMETHING" cried Greg in triumph as Catherine shot him her famous death glare and he froze not wanting to incur the same response he got after his and Sara's rocket powered chair broke though her office door wrecking the place. To be fair it was a genuine experiment, a college prank gone wrong, unfortunately Catherine didn't see the science in breaking her door.

"I'm driving," said Sara getting her keys out and walking out the room.

"You can navigate I'll drive, can't make out Grissom's writing" said Catherine as Sara simply starred at her.

"Is there something wrong with my driving?" questioned Sara.

"No" replied Catherine sharply.

"You just need to be in control," questioned Sara continuing down the corridor.

"Fine you drive but listen to where I tell you to go"

"I know where were gong," replied Sara as their arguing continued down the corridor.

"Still think it was a good idea," questioned Nick as the door slammed twice vibrating the walls.

"Yes………..I think," replied Grissom sighing.

The car journey was becoming hell, Sara had managed to wrestle the keys from Catherine and was now been given instructions on where to go every few minutes left or right was shouted at her with venom. Neither really knew why they argued anymore. It had become a defence mechanism insult the other before they could you that way they didn't know how much it hurt not to have their friendship. The guys were alright and would talk to them but it wasn't he same. Each had their substitutes, Sara had Grissom and beer swapping between the two when one failed her. Catherine's attention wavered between any man who would talk to her and her daughter when the truth was all either wanted was some female company but both were to alike to back down and admit when they were wrong or been stubborn and so they were now sat in silence with the tension so thick you would need a chain saw to break though it.

Rain was now beginning to hit the windshield as dark clouds overhead threatened to burst with the downpour.

"Dead end" said Sara stopping the car and turning to Catherine who was turning the map in her hands.

"Make sure you follow my directions," muttered Sara.

"I didn't' write the directions, Grissom's got us lost" sighed Cath as Sara suddenly pulled the car forwards doing a 180 with such force Catherine thought she was about to be thrown out the window.

"Now we'll go my way," said Sara setting of as the engine made a growling noise before the car came to an abrupt stop.

"No NO" repeated Sara angrily turning the ignition to nothing but a spluttering noise.

"Great" Cath slammed the map down on her lap "you broke it"

"I broke it how?" shouted Sara in response.

"Doing that rally style turn" replied Catherine

"And that broke it how?" shouted Sara

"I don't know," shouted Cath throwing her arms up in defeat before Sara got out the car.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Catherine grabbing her waterproof form the back and pulling it on. Sara had opened the hood and was stood outside in what was becoming increasingly heavy rain in nothing but a brown tee shirt and tan trousers.

"Fixing it" said Sara looking around.

"Well just ring and get someone to tow it," said Cath pulling her jacket up round her head as the rain increased in force.

"Sara" shouted Cath over the wind that was picking up.

"Your going to freeze" she shouted pulling her coat of and holding it cover both their heads to little avail as the rain swept under wetting them.

"Do you know where we are" asked Sara moving over from under Cath's jacket and round to the trunk.

"No" replied Cath realising they were in effect lost. She put her coat back on and took the wrench Sara handed her.

"Do you want to spend the rest of the day here?" asked Sara as the sun was beginning to rise adding light to the scene.

"What's wrong with it?" asked Cath getting her torch out and shinning it under the hood.

"Don't know?" replied Sara now soaked to the skin.

"This looks like something out a horror movie," shouted Cath with a slight smile. The women were on an abandoned road in the dark with a broken car.

"That's ok the blond one always dies first" replied Sara.

"The brunettes usually the psycho killer" laughed Cath

"You better watch out then," replied Sara with a slight smile.

"Got it fans clogged up," said Sara leaning in and fixing it.

"Ok go try the engine," said Sara

"You do it I'm the one with the coat" said Cath as Sara went round and turned the ignition this time the engine started perfectly so Cath ran back round and got back into the car.

"So where do we go now?" asked Cath as Sara pushed her hair back from her face where it had become stuck with water.

"A hairdressers" suggested Sara laughing at Catherine's hair that had fallen down from the twisted pin it was in and glued itself with water to her red cheeks.

"I think Brass and Grissom might have something to say," laughed Cath

"Only because they haven't' got any hair their jealous really "smiled Sara setting off.

"So where are you going?" asked Cath

"Forwards" replied Sara getting a glare "well do you have a better idea?" she asked

"We phone Grissom and yell at him for getting us lost" suggested Catherine "or we could just retrace out journey and turn right instead of left" she added disappointed her phone wouldn't get a signal.

**TBC …………………**

**Ok let me know what you think and if any one is willing to beta for me I would be grateful as even with spell check I have problems!**

**Next update will be in two weeks as I'm going away but hopefully will be worth the wait**


	2. Chapter 2

A big thanks to my beta rojaji 

Brass stood on the edge of the cordoned off house staring at his watch as a Tahoe pulled up. Cath and Sara had arrived an hour longer than it had taken for anyone else to get there. Brass was going to make fun of them for getting lost but found a much better subject as the women got out of the car. Both looked like they had recently washed their hair and had wet patches on their clothes.

"Why are you wet?" asked Brass as the women approached him.

"It rained," answered Sara combing her fingers through her hair that was drying in slightly frizzy curls, whereas Cath's had all but fallen out of the ponytail she had hastily tried to get it in.

"You know you're supposed to shut the sun roof," replied Brass as Cath grabbed Sara's arm to prevent her from going after him.

"If you value your life you'll move on," said Cath with a half smile.

"Ok, we got an ID on both vics, Carol Wright and Fiona Stringer. They both lived together here and both worked at a club called Full House," said Brass flipping through his note book, "Twenty-four and twenty-eight, always paid rent on time. Quiet but according to the lady next door, the club they worked at was less than respectable. Says they were nice girls though," he finished, shutting his notebook.

The group then walked inside the apartment.

"Whoa," commented Sara looking round. There was blood spray everywhere.

"Well it wasn't peaceful today," said Cath, dropping her kit and looking at the women who lay in the middle of the mess. The apartment looked like it had been trashed. "Struggle," commented Cath, approaching the body where David stood waiting to take it.

"What do we have?" asked Sara smiling at him.

"Not surprisingly bled out, and her throat was slashed along with most other parts of her body," said David, lifting a trouser leg top show large gashes.

"Scratched the killers, got some DNA for us," said Cath, looking at the side of her face that had five long cuts going down it.

"The second one is in the bedroom," said David, leading them through to where a brunette was laid in a pool of blood on the bed.

"Well I'm guessing she was killed first," commented Sara.

"Why?" asked David.

"With all the mess through there and just a pool here, she was killed while she was asleep," explained Cath.

"That or she's a really heavy sleeper."

"Well she also had her throat slit. Is it ok to take them?" asked David as Sara snapped some photos. Cath nodded.

"Hey I've got to buck triple, I'll leave an officer on the door for you," said Brass poking his head around the door.

"Hey Cath, I've got a point of entry and footprints," said Sara, sticking her head through a window that was half open.

"Now that wasn't very smart," commented Cath following Sara out into the small garden.

"I don't think they were trying to be smart," said Sara pointing to where a baseball hat was hung on the fence.

"Gang." suggested Catherine sighing.

"They don't seem like gang associates," Sara said looking over at the house.

"Initiation?" questioned Catherine, looking at displaced dirt and traces of blood that were going across the garden. "Footprints, Warrick would be pleased."

"Well they went over the fence," said Sara shining her torch at a scuff. "And the footprints carry on." With that she hoisted herself off the ground and got one leg over the fence.

"Sara what are you doing?" asked Catherine completely taken aback.

"There's more footprints," replied Sara "if the rain's coming this way they won't be here for long!" she finished dropping down the other side of the fence.

"You know what Grissom would say about chasing a suspect."

"I'm following the evidence. If it happens to lead me to the suspect, all the better," smiled Sara her head popping up from the other side of the fence.

"Sneaky," said Cath, getting hold of the fence. With a little more effort and a little less grace than Sara she managed to lift herself over.

"Maybe we should have told the officer we were going?" said Cath once she was over.

"Ring him. This is time sensitive," said Sara starting out at a jog.

"I think you've been spending too much time around Grissom," commented Catherine.

"They're deep. Whoever it was, was running." said Cath, running to keep up with Sara who was already in front.

"And they weren't alone," added Sara stopping so suddenly that Cath almost ran into the back of her at another wire fence.

"How many?"

"I'd say at least three"

"And they went in there, is that the botanical garden?" asked Cath looking through the fence to the plants spreading out in front.

"Footprints are going to be hard to follow in there."

"And in there seems like the perfect place to dump a murder weapon," added Cath looking at blood drops on the floor. "If the weapon was a knife the blood seems to have dripped off around here. They stood still for a bit."

"Maybe they were discussing flowers," suggested Sara with a half smile.

"And how do you suggest we get over this fence?" asked Cath, looking at the eight foot high fence. "Maybe you could lift me, or we could pile some things up."

"We use the gate," replied Sara pointing to further up.

"Well we could, but I thought you were going to go all Rambo on me and jump it," Cath remarked, walking over to the gate and going through before disappearing from sight. She slipped down some loose dirt and landed with a thud amongst a bush.

"Don't say a word," warned Cath getting up to laughter from Sara who was carefully making her way down the steep incline.

"Now that was worth coming out for," laughed Sara offering Cath a hand up.

"Very funny. Well after all that I don't see blood or footprints," said Cath as she brushed off leaves and bits of dirt.

"Come on lets go back," pleaded Cath as her hair made it's way out the half-hearted ponytail and fell limp onto her shoulders.

"Fine." replied Sara. Making her way back up the slope she lost her footing and fell sideways into stinging nettles.

"OW!" Sara shot up and began itching at her exposed arms.

"You know if Grissom was here I'm sure he'd know what plant you're supposed to rub on it to make the itching stop," commented Cath.

"That's helpful, anyway he'd only get lost looking for it." said Sara getting her arm swatted by Cath as she rubbed at the red patch on her skin.

"I know that itching isn't going to help," she said getting Sara to glare at her.

"Let's just get the evidence and go before this day gets any worse."

Just then there was a crack of thunder.

"This is your fault you know," warned Cath as they heavens open on them.

"What, I made it rain?" shouted Sara over the downpour of water.

"This is Grissom's fault," shouted Cath setting off at a run.

"Grissom made it rain," shouted Sara running behind her, "and I thought it was just me who could annoy you. He's probably sitting in his office right now laughing after doing the rain dance," shouted Sara, catching up with Catherine who was now soaked through again.

"He and Hodges probably danced around a totem," laughed Catherine realising how ridiculous she sounded. Just then a bolt of lightening followed by thunder cracked through the sky making both women jump, causing Sara to lose her footing again and falling on top of the blond now pinned beneath her.

"Now that was your fault" warned Cath.

TBC …….. let me know what you think 


	3. Chapter 3

"Sara you may be skinny but you still weigh enough to squash me," shouted Cath as Sara eased herself up off the blonde now laid out on the floor.

"Sorry," mumbled Sara standing up, rain now pouring off her.

"Tree!" shouted Cath getting up and pointing.

"YES WELL DONE!" shouted Sara as another lightening strike went off in the distance.

"Funny! Shelter," explained Cath setting off at a run for the tree.

"Hello, Cath it's lightening you don't stand under a tree!" shouted Sara grabbing her arm as she ran by.

"We're getting wet! Have you got a better suggestion?"

"'Getting' Cath? We're already wet, I don't think we can get anymore wet!" shouted Sara as wind howled around them.

"Fine," mumbled Cath, giving in and trudged back towards the house with Sara. By the time they reached the back fence the rain had eased off to a drizzle, both women however looked as if they had just been swimming.

Their clothes were wet and stuck to them. Hair matted down against red cheeks.

"Why haven't they got a gate? Who doesn't have a gate?" shouted Cath as Sara lifted herself up with the aid of the fence.

"Who goes wandering around in the middle of the desert?" commented Sara from her perch on top of the fence. Suddenly there was a creak and then Sara's scream filled the air as the fence she sat on gave way, and like in a cartoon the fence fell down sideways with Sara falling away from it. She landed on her back with a thud.

"Ow!" mooned Sara

"Oh Sara, thanks but you didn't have to make me a gate," laughed Cath walking over and giving Sara a hand up.

"Oh yes, because that was what I was trying to do, would you like a red carpet?" mocked Sara

"Why now that you mention it," smiled Cath stepping back into the house.

"Well he's doing his job well. We've been gone for twenty minutes and he hasn't even bothered to check on us!"

"Well we might as well let him go now," sighed Cath as she left to release him from duty.

"He looked at me strange."

"I can't imagine why," laughed Sara smoothing her hair down. "He probably thinks it rained inside."

"Speaking of inside, how long is this going to take to process? Grissom should have given us Greg," said Cath placing her hands on her hips.

"Well, you want here or the bedroom?" asked Sara

"You can take the bedroom." answered Cath

"Great." smiled Sara with mock enthusiasm trying to wipe the mud from her trousers.

An hour later, Cath was crawling on the floor with half the carpet lifted when Sara came back into the room.

"Hey, wow that's a big sample," smiled Sara

"It's not a sample," replied Cath turning around and dropping her torch in shock.

"What the….." she trailed off taking in Sara's appearance.

Sara was stood in the doorway holding a short white sexy nurse's outfit up to her body. What surprised Cath most was the fact that Sara didn't appear to have any trousers on.

"Sara what are you doing?" asked Cath finding her voice.

"I found it under the bed." replied Sara moving it to the side revealing she was wearing what appeared to be her jacket tied around her waist in the form of a skirt.

"My trousers should be dry by now," said Sara, her smile disappearing.

"I wouldn't do that at the lab, Greg will get ideas. Especially if I tell him about the naughty nurse outfit." commented Cath as Sara came back in with her trousers on now dry.

"Well I wouldn't have done it if any of the guys were here," said Sara

"I don't know, if you did that with the guys here we wouldn't have to process anymore. You could just ask them and I'm sure they would be falling over themselves to help."

"Do you hear that?" asked Sara, waving her arm to get Cath to be quiet. There was an indistinguishable squeaking sound coming from somewhere in the house.

"What the hell, that wasn't there earlier," said Cath drawing her gun and standing up.

"Where the hell is it coming from?" questioned Sara stepping forwards trying to find the source of the noise as it increased in volume.

"It's coming from the hallway," whispered Sara as Cath came through slowly, her gun drawn.

"Where's yours?"

"Ended up in decomp, Bobby's got it." replied Sara pointing to a door in the hallway. Slowly she approached it placing her hand on the door handle, then there was a noise as if someone was running fingernails up a blackboard.

Cath nodded and Sara opened the door. To their complete surprise something flesh colored sprung towards them. With a slight jump and gasp Sara stepped backwards as a gunshot filled the room. Cath fired and another bang came back. At first Sara thought someone was shooting out of the cupboard from the noise. Her ears were ringing as she realised she'd physically jumped when the second bang went off. Cath stood, arms still outstretched gripping her gun, mouth hung open in complete shock. Lying deflated on the floor in front of her was an inflatable doll.

Sara burst into laughter as she picked up the remains.

"I think it's safe now," laughed Sara as Cath holstered the gun, staring at what Sara was holding up.

"Sex doll in the cupboard. We're not going to have to put this in our report are we?" asked Sara staring at it.

"What, that I shot a doll? I can see it now. We approached the cupboard, then when the doll fell out we both jumped and I opened fire. No we'll skip this part," said Cath as Sara got a smirk across her face, "now that was worth coming out for."

"Oh I saw you jump."

"Yeah, I can still hear ringing in my ears from where that thing exploded. I thing we woke the neighbors," said Sara as they walked to the front door, kits and evidence in hands. A group of people were assembled around the crime scene tape.

"Was there an explosion? We heard gun shots!" shouted one man.

"The situation is under control," replied Cath as Sara looked her up and down

"Situation?"

"Go with it." hissed Cath. "Don't worry your quite safe, just go back inside. This house will be sealed off for a while," said Cath getting in the car.

"Get in before they ask what we were shooting at!" said Cath, almost pulling Sara in the car as they pulled off.

"Hang on, how did your gun end up in a decomp?" questioned Cath as Sara pulled off

TBC ………….


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews and sorry for the wait I will update sooner from n w on**

"I can't believe that just happened!" shouted Catherine, "You know this is all Grissom's fault. When I get back I'm going to kill him!" with that she began rummaging through her bag until she reached her phone.

Grissom strolled down the corridor at high speed. After seeing Hodges approaching him, he ducked into his office shutting the door forcefully. Sighing, he sat down and noticed his machine blinking one message.

"Gilbert Grissom, you are dead!" came Cath's angry voice form the machine, causing Grissom to sit up with a start.

"First your stupid directions got us lost. How hard is it just to print some off of the internet? To top that off our car broke down. Then we get there and there's enough work to keep the entire night shift busy for about a week. Then we ended up in some weird plants, now I'm soaking wet and muddy, it's all your fault. Sara's broke the fence and don't think I don't know about you doing the rain dance!" shouted Catherine as Grissom heard Sara laughing in the background.

"And was it your idea of fun to shove that doll in the cupboard? You nearly gave me a heart attack, it was not funny! You better pray that I've dried out and had a very strong drink before I get back!" With that it went dead and Grissom was left staring at the machine not too sure of what just happened.

"Cath he's going to think you've lost it," said Sara after Cath hung up.

"Maybe he'll give me some time off then," said Cath smoothing her hair back.

All of a sudden the car jolted forwards snapping Cath and Sara back and forth in their seats. Sara looked in the mirror behind them. A black SUV pulled over and was flashing them.

"Oh great, the whole road and they hit us," sighed Sara pulling over.

"What are you doing?" asked Cath

"I think it's called fleeing the scene," said Sara undoing her seat belt as a rather big built man got out of the SUV.

"Sorry ladies," he said as Sara got out the car. "I've got my insurance details. I'll just get them for you."

"The whole road was clear what the hell were you doing?" asked Sara following him back over to his car.

"I was fiddling with the radio, guess I just wasn't paying attention," he said reaching into the car. Sara noticed there was another man in the passenger seat who had his face hidden by a baseball cap. Before she could register this, the man had turned suddenly and she felt a sharp pain in her jaw before a pair of arms grabbed hers.

Cath saw it in the mirror. The man turned, hitting Sara in the face as he grabbed her Cath was already out of the car when Sara was thrown to the ground.

The man ran at Cath. She would have grabbed for her gun except it was laid in her kit on the back seat of the Tahoe. She had taken it off knowing she would have to explain where her missing round was when she got back. Within a second the man had reached her. Pushing straight by her, he jumped into their Tahoe. The SUV behind them started up and pulled out causing Cath to jump to the side to avoid being hit. Sara was just sitting up as she watched the SUV pull out, followed by their Tahoe driving off after. She had left her keys in the ignition.

"You ok?" asked Cath as Sara simply stared at her nodding. "Should we follow that evidence?"

"Grissom's not going to be happy," said Sara rubbing her jaw, "and Ecklie's going to blow his top. I kind of wish I was unconscious."

"Come on we need to find a phone," said Cath offering Sara a hand up.

"Oh yes, because there are a lot of call boxes out here," mocked Sara looking around.

"I guess we better start walking then," sighed Cath.

Twenty minutes later and not a single car had passed Sara and Catherine.

"Just when you thought the day couldn't get any worse," sighed Cath trudging along slightly behind Sara, "We're probably going to die out here. Weeks from now Grissom will find our bleached bones."

"Well he'll have something to play with so he'll be happy," remarked Sara.

"Cars!" she added pointing excitedly towards the sound of engines and a distant light.

"Were saved," mocked Cath in a melodramatic voice.

"Maybe we've just gone mad and it's a mirage," said Sara picking up speed.

"No we're nowhere near the Mirage," mocked Cath receiving a groan from Sara.

"Um, Cath, do you recognise that?" asked Sara as the single building came into view.

"Full House. Wasn't that where our vics worked?" replied Cath.

"We can phone for help and question the owner, two for one," smiled Sara approaching the parking lot.

"I don't think Ecklie's going to see it that way when he finds out the evidence has driven off."

"If you tell him the evidence drove off he won't," replied Sara opening the door to the club.

The place was quiet. Only a few men sat at the bar and there were more staff than customers. It wasn't exactly a high class club.

"Ladies," smiled a large man as he walked up to them. "You're late," he added.

"Late?" questioned Catherine, off guard.

"I like my staff to be on time."

"We're not…" Catherine stopped as Sara elbowed her in the ribs. Catching her line of sight, Cath looked towards a back office.

"I'll get your locker keys," said the man leaving.

"Do they look familiar to you?" whispered Sara, staring at a man towards the back. He was shaking hands with another man and handing some keys over.

"My keys!" exclaimed Sara, staring at the man who had earlier punched her in the face. "We should call Brass, arrest him and get our evidence back!" It was now Cath's turn to stare. Catching onto her gaze Sara caught sight of a bloody knife and towel lying on the side.

"Oh………….. No," Sara looked around to see that they were outnumbered and while they didn't have a clue how dangerous these men were, it didn't look promising for them.

"Ladies, its minimum wage. Lockers are in the back," he handed them some keys.

"Look we only want to use the phone," said Sara.

"You must be nervous because no one comes out here unless it's for work, or else they're up to something that we don't like people sticking their noses in," he warned. Sara stopped dead in her tracks as Cath eyeballed her, warning her not to say anything more to make the man suspicious since they were outnumbered.

**TBC ……………………**


	5. Chapter 5

"Cath what the hell are we doing?" mumbled Sara as they were shown to the backstage area.

"Punters usually get here soon so get yourselves dolled up and get out here," the man said pointing to two sets of clothes and then leaving.

"We're playing along," said Cath once she was sure that he had gone.

"Playing along, I say we go."

"Where we don't have a car and we can't get to the phone without arousing suspicion?"

"So we're what, supposed to dress up then what?"

"Wait"

"For what?"

"Until it gets busy and we can leave unnoticed."

"Ok Cath, you may be used to places like this."

"I worked better places than this," said Cath holding up a pair of denim hot pants and raising an eyebrow.

"Oh you are joking," Sara pulled out an identical pair.

"Ok, I say we go out there grab the bloody towel and run because I'm liking that option more than wearing these!"

"Sara we're outnumbered and fairly certain that one of the men has already committed murder. I don't fancy proving it by being the next body," said Cath starting to change.

"Never tell anyone," said Sara giving in and picking up the top she had been given to wear.

"How comes your's is better than mine?" asked Sara putting on what she could only describe as a red string bikini top. Catherine had a light blue halter neck top that showed her middle off.

"Are you two ready?" shouted the rough voice of the owner.

Slowly, Sara followed Catherine out into what was becoming a busy bar. What had earlier had more staff than patrons was quickly turning the other way.

"Nice," the man said, staring at Sara's legs. Cath quickly grabbed her arm and eyeballed her indicating for her not to hit the man.

"Truckers are just getting in. Now which one's the dancer?"

"She is," replied Sara pointing to Catherine without any hesitation.

"Thanks Sara," muttered Cath receiving a smile.

"Right you're over there." the man pointed to a raised bit of stage "Dancing doesn't start for another half an hour so make sure they stay," he instructed Catherine who left a very nervous looking Sara.

"Ok you know how to order drinks?" he asked Sara as if she was stupid.

"Yes," replied Sara sharply, actually having some knowledge on the subject since on a previous case Catherine had instructed her how to order drinks correctly.

"Ok, well here's your tray. You get any tips, but if I see you try to slip anything you'll be out. Got it?"

Sara nodded in response and took the black tray from him.

"Hey new girl," shouted a drunk propping up a table just near Sara.

"Yes," replied Sara trying her best to sound nice.

"Beer," he instructed slurring and starring blatantly at her chest.

"What kind?" asked Sara as another man came up behind her and pinched her ass.

"HEY!" Sara swung round and hit the man with the tray she was carrying.

"OY!" the manager saw this and marched straight over.

"Oh, feisty I like this one," slurred the man at the table while the other nursed his arm.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" The owner grabbed Sara's arm firmly making her realize their situation for the first time. She could see Catherine standing alone on the stage, a couple of other dancers to her left and several men shouting at her. Sara stood in the grip of a man at least twice her size while several others stared at what was happening.

"Accident," said Sara keeping her voice firm.

"Well I suggest you be more careful, we wouldn't want any accidents happing to you," he warned, "now get this man a free drink, it's coming out your wages," he added as Sara walked quickly away upon release.

"Sara!" Cath shouted across the music that had started playing. Sara ordered the drinks then casually made her way over to Cath.

"I think we're screwed," said Cath looking at the group of men who had just come in.

"Why do I recognise them?"

"Because they're all in AFIS," whispered Cath. "They're members of the Snakebacks," she said, noticing several of the dancers tense up as the men entered the room.

"We need to get out of here soon."

"Well that might be a problem," said Sara looking over to where the man was talking to the group that just came in.

"Did you see that?" asked Cath. As he shook hands with one of the men a large green wad exchanged hands.

"Pay off?" asked Sara

"I'm thinking those girls have got something to do with gangs. HEY!" Cath shouted to a nearby dancer.

"Do they come here often?" she asked.

"Every night except Friday," replied the girl "Fridays are better, it's safer," she added. "Make sure they keep their hands to themselves and don't take more than a couple of dollars off them."

"Why not?" asked Sara

"Anything more and they think they've paid for more if you get what I mean."

"Unfortunately," muttered Cath as the owner took three of the men into the back.

"Think they're getting their knife back?" asked Sara.

"OY WHERE'S MY DRINK!" shouted the man slurring from the table.

"Go!" said Cath, as the other women got ready to start dancing.

Sara made her way back across the bar and forcefully placed the drink down on the table before she felt another hand against her ass. She was about to turn round and shout when a hand on her arm stopped her.

**TBC ……………..**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N thank you to everyone who reviewed you made me smile, hope you like the ending…….

"You're new," smiled one of the men who just came in. He was definitely a member of the Snakebacks judging by the cobra on his hat.

Sara didn't reply, but just looked at him as he slipped a dollar bill into her shorts.

"Get us four beers, four whisky chasers and Carl's special," he instructed handing her a wad of notes.

Sara wandered away quickly, her fist clenched.

"Hey, what's Carl's special?" Sara asked the man at the bar who just smiled at her.

"Two mats," he replied placing two beer mats on the tray.

"I'm not stupid," replied Sara looking at the white powder spilling from between them as the other drinks were placed on the tray. Just great. There was drug dealing going on and she was about to supply them.

Catherine stood on stage ignoring the catcalls from several drunken truck drivers at her feet as she moved in time to the music. She could see Sara at the bar and knew something wasn't right. Sara stood at the bar a long time before heading back over to the table where the six men sat. The three that had gone in the back rejoined the table. She couldn't see what was happening exactly, but she could see several hands on Sara's legs. She wanted to go over and pull Sara away from them, but doing that now was impossible. It was then that the room fell silent except the music as ten men walked in. Definitely a rival gang from the speed the nine men stood up. This would be a great time to leave, except Sara was now stuck in the group of Snakebacks.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" asked one of the Snakebacks as he stepped forward.

"Pay back," replied one man leading the other group further in. "You think you can just go around doing that?"

Sara didn't have a clue what was going on, but she was painfully aware of being surrounded.

"I'm sorry it was business," replied another stepping out next to Sara. "I forgot. Didn't she used to work for you?"

That was it. The group advanced.

"I don't want any trouble so leave now before I call the cops," warned the owner, stepping forward.

"You won't do that, not with what's going on here, and these pathetic excuses for men won't be able to protect you."

With that, two members of the Snakebacks rushed at the other men and within seconds all hell seemed to break loose.

Sara was knocked sideways as one of the men rushed by her. Managing to stay on her feet somehow, she found herself being grabbed by a member of the gang who had just come in.

"I think it's only fair we even the score. You killed two of our girls, so we kill four of yours!" he shouted. Sara elbowed him in the ribs making him relax his grip on her.

Catherine saw this and jumped straight down off the stage where several bemused drunks had taken cover.

"Sara!" shouted Catherine in time to see her get punched in the mouth and sent sprawling across the floor by the man. Cath could barely see her anymore as she was hit by flying arms, when she saw a glint of silver. The man in front of her was splattered with a red mist across his face as another man next to him fell to the floor.

Sara still laid on the floor, a taste of iron filling her mouth before a sharp pain shot through her side as someone one stood on her. She knew she had to get off of the floor as shouting and bodies moved around her. Having difficulty breathing, she pulled herself to her feet with the help of a table.

Catherine was madly looking for Sara when someone grabbed her arm. She was swung sideways into a pole banging her shoulder, arm and thigh. Behind her she could see the dancer she talked to earlier defending herself surprisingly well with a stiletto shoe. In front she saw the bar man come running though from the back carrying a baseball bat, but she also noticed the phone was hanging off the wall which meant that help was on the way.

"CATHERINE!" screamed Sara as Cath snapped back to what was happening. She saw Sara storming towards her punching a man with such force he fell onto a wooden chair breaking it. Cath was surprised by Sara's strength as she realised they needed to get out. But that was a problem. Everywhere they moved they were getting hit by flying body parts most of which were still attached to their owners.

Sara grabbed Cath's hand as she ducked a swinging metal pipe.

"Quite the scrapper," observed Cath as they pushed their way through the crowd.

"POLICE, HANDS UP!"

A familiar shout filled the room but not a familiar voice. Standing in the doorway were seven cops neither Sara nor Cath recognised. Great they were out of state, and with the club being near the border they had sent cops from California. Unfortunately guns didn't seem to bother these people. With that more officers from behind them ran in to restrain the men. With all the chaos still around them, one man rammed into Sara forcing her to let go of Cath's hand as she fell into some railings and hit her chin.

"Hey!" Sara had had enough when the drunken man deliberately grabbed at her chest as she fell. With no hesitation Sara socked him in the mouth only to find her arm being grabbed from behind. On instinct she struggled.

"You keep struggling and you'll have assaulting a police officer added to the charge," shouted a voice from behind Sara as she went rigid. A metal cuff was placed around her right wrist as he roughly grabbed the other pulling it behind her back and cuffing it too.

"Hey we're officers, were CSIs!" shouted Cath. An officer grabbed her hands and tried to cuff her as she put up resistance.

"ID?" the man said looking doubtful. Sara looked at Cath in the hope that she had some since hers was in their missing car. Cath simply sighed.

"I didn't think so," he said pulling Sara roughly out the club followed by Catherine.

"I don't think CSIs assault police," he said opening the patrol car door.

"I didn't know who you were, you're supposed to announce your presence," said Sara as he pushed his hand on her head and shoved her into the back of the car.

"Look, Officer West," said Cath reading his name badge.

"A hooker who can read, the wonders of this job," said the cocky officer.

"I can get in the car all by myself," said Cath as the man went to push her in. He stopped so that she could climb in the back.

"Where are you taking us?"

"Station."

"Yes where?" asked Cath keeping her voice surprisingly calm considering her ears were bright red showing how angry she was.

"California."

Cath looked at Sara who was looking as worried as Cath

"When we get there we get a phone call right?" Cath asked, making it sound like she'd been watching too many cop shows. "Because when our boss finds out about this he's not going to be happy," warned Cath.

With that Sara looked at Cath who was smiling. Cath couldn't wait to see the look on the young cop's face when he found out that she wasn't lying and they had him up for his behaviour.

"How the hell did this happen?" asked Sara moving her arms uncomfortably and spitting out some of the blood in her mouth as a different man got in the driver seat.

"I think we need a medic to look at this one," he said to someone outside indicating Sara's split lip and chin that was causing blood to run down the right side of her face and pool onto the seat.

"Let's take a look," a man flung the door open and looked at her before taking a dressing and pressing firmly under her chin making her wince.

"Cracked it, she'll need treatment once you get there but she'll be fine," he said slamming the door.

Catherine and Sara were beginning to get a rather disturbing look into the other side of law enforcement. In the car next to them the other dancer was roughly shoved in too. All they had done was defend themselves, yet they were being treated like the gang members. Catherine was pleased she only treated these people like evidence; mostly she went with innocent until the evidence told her otherwise. The car jerked forwards as they set off.

"We're never going to be able to explain this and live it down," said Sara her words mumbled due to the fact the side of her mouth was swelling up.

"Is that sore?" asked Cath looking at where red was already staining through the dressing.

"Not bad. How's the arm?"

"I'd never considered pole dancing and I'm not about to now," she said moving it about with difficulty because of the cuffs.

"Can you imagine Grissom's face when he gets this phone call?"

"I'm imagining his face once I get my hands on him, I swear I'll k…….." Cath trailed off realising threatening to kill someone in the back of a police car wasn't the wisest thing to do.

"Keep quiet until they've got your statement, ok?" the man from the front said. Catherine liked this man much better; he was older and clearly less quick to judge. "Call Las Vegas and ask to speak to Gil Grissom not Ecklie. Go on then, radio it in I don't plan on spending any time in a cell," instructed Catherine

Half an hour later, they were led out of the car and into the police station - only through a different entrance then what they were used to.

"Brass!" Grissom shouted across the crowed hallway of the police station.

"Hey what's going on?" asked Warrick as Nick, Grissom, and Greg approached Brass.

"Some gang riot," replied Brass.

"Have you seen Cath or Sara? We haven't seen them since they left for the scene."

"They should have been back by now," said Brass looking confused as Grissom excused himself to answer his phone.

As Grissom spoke, his face fell. "I know where they are," replied Grissom, "Police picked them up. They're in California being held on suspicion of drug dealing and assault."

Everyone stared at Grissom as if he'd grown three heads.

"How?" asked Nick.

"They weren't that forthcoming on the details, mainly wanted to know if they worked here, I'm going to find out now."

"Well, we're coming with you." said Warrick.

"And if you're going to go barging into a police station I'm coming too," added Brass as he followed the group.

"How can they be held on suspicion, I mean what were they doing?" asked Greg thinking out loud.

Catherine and Sara now found themselves on the wrong side of the glass. They sat amongst gang members who were still mouthing off and waiting to be processed.

Sara was annoyed when she was hoisted from her seat as a man grabbed her arm then began to pat her down.

"HEY!" shouted Sara as she struggled.

"Do you want to be in more trouble? Do you have any weapons or anything sharp?" asked the officer.

"No," replied Sara with venom.

"She's clean," he added as Cath was pulled from her chair.

Grissom was currently arguing with a man at the front desk. After driving at break neck speed to get there he was now being held up by paper work.

"They may not have been processed yet," said the man as Grissom turned away.

"Oh my," his mouth hung open as he saw Sara and Catherine being led in. Catherine was first; she had short denim hot pants on revealing a graze on her thigh, and wore a light blue halter neck top. She was led in by an officer with a hand on her shoulder and arms cuffed behind her back. Behind her Sara was led in the same way, only her shorts were ripped at the top. All she wore on top was a string red bikini. She had a split lip and a bloody dressing on the bottom of her chin.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" shouted Brass walking up to the officers leading Sara and Catherine in.

"Brass, thank God," Cath sounded relieved to see him and made a movement that looked like she wanted to hug him.

"Why are they in cuffs?" shouted Brass at the confused looking officer.

"They were arrested at the club involved in the gang fight," explained the officer.

"We weren't. Our car broke then got stolen; the club was the first place we found!"

"And then we realised it was where those two girls worked and we saw a bloody towel and a knife but he thought we worked there -"

"And we couldn't just leave because they were getting suspicious, so we went along with it. But the Snakebacks turned up, then another gang showed up too and all hell broke loose!"

Both Cath and Sara explained in a matter of seconds barely stopping for breath.

All the men just simply stared at them for a minute taking in this information. Greg was still taking in their appearance; he knew Sara had legs but he didn't know they went on forever.

"Get those cuffs off them!" instructed Brass after a second.

"But this one resisted arrest," he said pulling Sara's shoulder.

"I didn't know it was an officer and I didn't do anything wrong!" shouted Sara in frustration. Brass gave the man such a fierce look that he released them.

"Don't all rush to give us your jackets at once," commented Catherine rubbing at her free wrists. Brass quickly took his off and offered it to Catherine while Warrick did the same giving his to Sara.

"We better go get that looked at and you two can explain what happened in detail," said Brass still looking slightly amazed.

"You two didn't start the fight did you?" asked Nick smiling.

"No, I wouldn't want to, not after seeing how she hits," said Cath looking over at Sara who was being lead away to get her chin seen to.

"And explain how you both ended up in hot pants," asked Greg regaining the use of his voice.

"One more word Greg, just one…" warned Catherine. They sat in silence in an empty interview room until Brass brought Sara back in with a few butterfly stitches in her chin and an ice pack pressed to her swollen lip. Grissom had gone to speak to the sheriff and returned a few seconds after Sara.

"You ok?" asked Cath hugging Sara as she came back, surprising everyone including Sara.

"I'm fine there's no need for that," she said smiling nervously.

"GIL GRISSOM I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" shouted Cath getting up and being restrained by Sara

"Well that's not very nice. I just got you both released with no record of this…incident."

"How about we explain over a drink, your round." suggested Sara looking at Grissom.

"If you keep that outfit on, sure," smiled Greg getting slapped around the ear.

"Who's driving?" asked Nick.

"Not Grissom!" came the reply from Cath and Sara.

"Well at least they agree about something," smiled Warrick.

THE END


End file.
